Pretty in Pink
by struckbythewishingspell
Summary: "I learned a lot about my son through that movie, Blaine." Burt and Blaine have a heart-to-heart after Burt overhears Kurt and Blaine exchanging I love you's on the phone. Inspired by the classic 80s movie. Fluff. Drabble.


**Pretty in Pink**

**Summary: **"I learned a lot about my son through that movie, Blaine." Burt and Blaine have a heart-to-heart after Burt overhears Kurt and Blaine talking on the phone. Fluff. Drabble.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or Pretty in Pink

**A/N: **I was just watching Pretty in Pink again and this drabble popped into my head. Not very well developed, but it should be cute, nonetheless.

"Kurt, come on, lights out," Burt said, poking his head into his son's bedroom.

"One second, Dad." Kurt returned his attention to his beloved cell phone, which had been glued to his ear for the past two days while Blaine had been busy with his family. "Hey Blaine, I've gotta go." Burt waited to make sure he actually hung up. "I know. I can't wait, either." He could hear the smile in Kurt's voice without even looking at him. Kurt glanced up and quickly said, "I love you too, goodnight." And hung up. "Night, Dad," he added hastily, face flushed. Burt was stunned.

They were exchanging I love yous now?

"Night, Kurt." He closed the door and shook his head, walking towards the room he shared with Carole.

"You alright?" she asked when he sat down on the bed. She reached over to rub his shoulder comfortingly, in a way that reminded him too much of Elizabeth. He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He leaned over to kiss his wife and got ready for bed.

Still, Burt couldn't shake the thoughts buzzing through his head the next day. Kurt and Blaine had been together for a few months now. It wasn't that surprising that they were saying they loved each other. He'd heard Finn say it to his loud girlfriend all the time. But this was Kurt. This was _his_ son. And this was different.

Blaine joined them for dinner that night. Burt noticed more than usual the way he and Kurt would glance up at each other and share small smiles, or the way they didn't think anyone noticed as they held hands under the table. As Kurt helped Carole clean up, Burt headed to the living room.

"Come on, Blaine. Let's have a talk," he said, motioning for the boy to follow him. Blaine looked at Kurt quickly, his eyes widening. Blaine felt lucky that Burt hadn't really threatened him once he found out that Blaine and Kurt were dating. Burt had been more than welcoming, getting Blaine in one the discount for their prom wear and inviting him to dinners and other family events, sometimes even when Rachel wasn't invited.

Kurt had texted Blaine the night before. _My dad heard me say I love you before I hung up. He looked like he got hit by a bus._ Blaine just said that it was probably just hard for him to realize his son was growing up and in a real relationship. But what if Burt didn't think Blaine was good enough for Kurt anymore? What if he didn't think they were mature enough and wanted them to slow down? Blaine didn't think he was capable of holding back his feelings for Kurt. They were too intense. He prepared himself to defend his feelings when he and Burt got situated.

"Have you ever seen the movie Pretty in Pink, Blaine?" This completely threw Blaine off-guard. This wasn't even kind of what he had been expecting. He shut his mouth, which had fallen open, and simply nodded. Burt adjusted his hat on his head and relaxed into his chair. "Kurt's mom loved that movie, and she showed it to him when he was five." He laughed a little and shook his head. "Then he loved the movie, too. He watched it almost every day. He would drag Elizabeth into the living room and make her turn it on and he'd curl up next to her on the couch and tell her all of her favorite parts, even though we'd both heard all of his favorite parts a dozen times."

Blaine wasn't sure where this was going, but it was certainly endearing, so he just listened silently.

"I learned a lot about my son through that movie, Blaine." Burt looked Blaine dead in the eyes then. "You know, I've known he was gay since he was three. I joke about it sometimes, but I'm not joking when I say he asked for a sensible pair of heels for his birthday. But Kurt, he'll say he's known who he was since he was five."

"Really?" Blaine couldn't help but ask. Was it really possible for someone to know that young?

"Oh yeah," Burt chuckled. "Kurt's always been real sure of himself. But he'd watch that damn movie and he always said the same things... He wanted to learn how to make his own clothes like Molly Ringwald. And he did. He made his fancy prom outfit just like she did in that movie. He made his own Gaga costume for his Glee Club. He's into all those fashion magazines and what-not and you know, that's fine. It's what he likes, and God knows he could probably make a career of it, if his music thing doesn't work out... And he would talk about how he couldn't _wait_ to go to his prom. He had so many plans and I remember how scared Elizabeth and I were that he wouldn't be able to go, or he'd go by himself. And he didn't. He had you. And you stuck by him when things got messy, and I really appreciate that."

Blaine nodded. He didn't interrupt.

"And he said he wanted to fall in love with his best friend. I always thought it was weird, you know? Cause Molly Ringwald picks the pretty rich boy in the end but that Ducky guy stuck by her the whole time. And it made Kurt sad, cause he said that her best friend would always love her the most. He said he wanted both. He wanted to fall for his best friend and he wanted someone who would always believe in him." Burt shook his head. "It almost never works out like that in real life. It just doesn't happen every day. You can't just find people that are that good for each other in the blink of an eye and I hated to tell him that, but he figured it out on his own. And he was alone for a long time. And I know how much it got to him, being so lonely. He'd cling to anyone who was even a little nice to him. He was getting real desperate... And then he started raving about you hell I just knew he'd end up hurt again."

Blaine decided to speak up then. "Sir, I would never-"

"I know. Not on purpose, anyway. I think we both know you've screwed up some, son, but nothing beyond repair." Blaine felt a wave of shame rush over him as he thought back to a few things he wasn't so proud of. "You love him?" Burt asked.

"Yes," Blaine said definitely. Burt studied his face for a long moment before nodding.

"Good. Just keep taking care of him, kid." Blaine nodded.

"I will, sir. Thank you." He got up to rejoin Kurt when Burt stopped him again.

"There was one more thing Kurt used to say when he watched that movie," Burt called. Blaine turned to him, curious. Burt offered him a crooked smile. "He said Blane was the prettiest name for a boy he'd ever heard."

Blaine flushed red. Burt laughed at his expression and got up from his chair, clapping Blaine on the shoulder. "Come on, let's not leave him waiting," he said, leading Blaine back to the kitchen, where Kurt was anxiously waiting. He relaxed when he saw that Blaine was alive and that his boyfriend and father both seemed to be in good spirits.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and laced their fingers together, smiling at his wonderful boyfriend. He made a mental note to re-watch that old movie when he got home.

**A/N: **Lame ending but it was really the talk that counts. Feel free to review but this was really meant to be self-indulgent fluff :3


End file.
